A Trail of Rose Petals
by DannigirlSOS
Summary: Usagi wants to go to America for acting school, but it will be for three years! How will Mamoru react? What will she do to cheer him up?
1. A Trail of Rose Petals-Prologue

A Trail of Rose Petals  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon ain't mine. I didn't come up with it, and no matter how much I  
wish that would change, it won't, but hey, a girl can dream, can't she? Oh, and the notes/ cards  
ain't mine either, except for the one for Usagi, but it didn't take a genius to come up with that  
one. Anyway, I just took some fitting phrases from a card program and slapped 'em together with  
a few modifications.  
  
Hi! This is just a simple Usagi and Mamoru romance story; no monsters, no scouts, no  
fights etc. if you do not like stories like this, then hit the back button now, but if you do like tales  
like these, then I really think you'll enjoy this one! Oh yes, Danielle has a few cameo appearances.   
You don't know who she is yet, cause I'm waiting for permission to borrow someone's  
characters, but once I do you can read one of my other stories, The Silver Millennium's Runaway  
to find out, but for now, let's just say she's a good friend of Usagi's and another scout who has  
special powers. I'm not sure how much older Mamoru is than Usagi, but the common consensus  
seems to be between 3-4 years. I think the ages I give you in the story are right, but I didn't  
bother to actually calculate, so if it's wrong, oh well, I changed it for this particular fanfic, live  
with it.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
I suppose it all began when Usagi had finally put that spontaneous, passionate personality  
to a good use. What is this you ask, why acting of course! She let out so much emotion when she  
spoke, and it all came so naturally, so she was perfect for getting into character! She decided that  
she very much enjoyed being on stage, and wanted to make a career of it. She couldn't become an  
actual celebrity, because even if she wanted to be traveling the world 24/7 for the rest of her life,  
her superheroine responsibilities wouldn't let her. She could put them on hold for awhile, though,  
and that was exactly what she planned to do, so that she could go to some sort of acting school  
after graduation. Well, now that you have this background info, let the story begin!  
  
  



	2. A Trail of Rose Petals-Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and related charaters ain't mine, I do not own them. Danielle however IS mine! Chapter 1 Usagi had matured so much in the past few years, she was no longer a wild, irresponsible, boy-crazy girl, but as she gracefully walked over to her mother, who had called her over in the middle of her after-graduation party, she still had a cheery, youthful bounce in her step, which I don't believe she'll ever lose. "Usagi, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you." Usagi laughed, "That's the forth time you've told me, Mom, but thanks again." "Anyway, I got this in the mail about a week ago, but I wanted to wait and give it to you today." Usagi gave her mother a blank stare as she took the envelope. "It's from the school you applied to before you moved out." She tore open the paper and cried with joy as she read the letter, "They accepted me! The most prestigious acting school in America accepted me!" She gave her mother a huge hug. "Congratulations honey!" "Omigod, this is soo cool! This place is only for a select few! I never thought I'd actually make it in!" she paused, "But.......I don't know if I'm going." "Usagi! Why not? You've been wanting to go there ever since you started acting!" Usagi looked over at her group of friends in the living room, "It's all the way in America, and it'll be three years, Mom...." Her mother knew that look, "It's Mamoru isn't it?" She nodded sadly, "I don't know if I could do that to him, even if I could convince myself it would be worth not seeing him for that long." "They'll always be holidays and breaks dear," she put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know, but I'd better talk to him first." "What is it Usagi?" Mamoru asked when he and Usagi stepped out back. "You remember that school in America I've always wanted to go to?" "Yeah, the one that you said was really hard to get into. Why?" She looked at him seriously with a hint of sadness, but also determination, "I was accepted." "Usako, that's!" he realized what that would mean, "great," he said sadly. "It'll only be three years," Usagi tried to sound cheerful. "Only," he rolled his eyes. "And like Mom says, they'll always be breaks, and we can call each other once in a while." "Hmm." "Oh Mamo-chan!" she threw her arms around him, "This will really help me. I'll be able to get better paying jobs around here, and it's something I've always wanted." "I don't want to get in the way of your dreams Usako, you know that," he held her, "but three days without you feels like an eternity, I don't know how I can last three years." "Well, then this should be good for us. It's not healthy to become totally dependent on someone else. We probably need some time apart." "Oh, is that how it is?" he backed away. "Mamo-chan, that's not what I meant." "No, It's okay, I understand. Fulfill your dreams Usagi. When you do, I'll be waiting." "Mamoru." "I should get going, it's late and I have to get up early tomorrow." "MAMORU!" "Bye, Usagi, congratulations again." "MAMORU!" It was too late, he was already around the other side of the house and leaving. Usagi slunk back inside and closed the door behind her. "Where'd Mamoru go?" Danielle asked. "Home," Usagi replied. "Oh......" Danni knew that tone of voice all too well, "Well, I should get going too. I have to be at work early tomorrow," she stood up, "Bye everyone!" "Thanks for coming," Usagi showed her to the door. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Danielle noticed the look on Usagi's face, "I'll talk to him for ya." "Oh I wouldn't worry too much about it. You know how he gets when he's in one of his moods." "Yeah, I know what you mean." It had been weeks since Usagi had seen Mamoru. She had called everyone she could think of. Rei, Ami, Motoki, not even Danielle had any clue of his whereabouts. The whole reason she had stayed in Japan for a few extra months, besides tying things up here first, was so that she could be here for her 18th birthday and Mamoru's 21st birthday, and here he was avoiding her. What happened to not being able to spend 3 days without her? She loved him with all her heart, and knew he felt the same, but what was he thinking? Where was he? 


	3. A Trail of Rose Petals-Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon or related characters, but I do own Danielle!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
One night, the night of June 7th, Mamoru's birthday to be exact, Usagi returned to her apartment from having dinner with Danielle. [AN: I'm not sure whether they ever mention Mamoru's birthdate, but in my world, this is it, and I didn't just pull it out of the  
air. I wanted him to be a Gemini because 1(says with hand over mouth) Mmmahhhmmmm- Danielle- Mmmmhhhh (once you know who she is, you should be able to figure it out.) 2 My zodiac sign :) and 3 June 7th makes him a second Decan Gemini, and listen to this description I got out of one of those little checkout line book thingies:"Has the charm and artistic gifts of subruler Venus. A closet romantic, you really believe in fairy tales and happy-ever-after. No matter, how hip you act, you secretly yearn for a traditional courtship and wedding." Perfect, ne?) It wasn't a small apartment either, it had a full kitchen and bathroom, and even an upstairs where the master and guest bedrooms were. She had just plopped down on the couch to calm herself down for the night, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Mamoru!" she exclaimed as she opened it.  
  
Just seeing her face again caused him to lose it, "Oh, Usako I'm so sorry!" he broke down crying at her feet.  
  
"Shh, shh," Usagi was immediately on her knees holding and comforting him.  
  
"I missed you so much. I just needed time.....alone....to think," he said through the  
tears. "I'm so glad you haven't left yet. I just wanted to see you. What would my birthday have been without you?"   
  
"It's okay, Mamo-chan, I'm here."  
  
"I shouldn't be mad at you for following your dream. I should support what you do, and help you every step of the way. I love you so much Usagi."  
  
"I love you too Mamo-chan, I love you too," she whispered.  
  
They just sat there holding each other until Mamoru had apologized a million times and finally regained his composure and they stood up. Wherever he had been, he must have been pretty out of touch with reality. It was obvious that he hadn't changed clothes,  
shaved and maybe even bathed for quite awhile.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan, you look like hell."  
  
He blushed, "Yeah, I probably do."  
  
Usagi smiled and began plotting something in her mind, "Look," she showed him to the bathroom, "Why don't you get cleaned up a little, and when you come out, I'll have a surprise for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" she smiled.  
  
"I guess not," he entered the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Usagi waited until she heard the shower water running, then bolted to the neighboring apartment. Mikaru, the resident there, was a botanist, and she was always stocked with every kind of plant imaginable.  
  
"Oh, hi Usagi. What's up?"  
  
"Rose petals."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rose petals. I need red, yellow and white rose petals, quick!"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain, and I will pay you back somehow; I promise, but I need rose petals, and I need them NOW!"  
  
"All right Usagi, all right, I have them, just give me a sec," she disappeared into her apartment and emerged with one bag of white rose petals, one bag of red rose petals, and one bag of yellow rose petals, "Here, I hope they help."  
  
"Thank you soooo much. You don't know what this means to me."  
  
"Have a nice night!"  
  
"Oh, trust me I will!" Usagi ran back into her apartment and dashed up the stairs.  
  
She reached her room and knelt down to open the bottom drawer. She pulled out a gorgeous piece of lingerie. It was modeled after her princess dress, except the gold rings, instead of wrapping around her chest, cut a deep v-neck down to her belly button, and the bottom was only connected to the point where the rings met, leaving the stomach nearly completely showing. This bottom, made of a thin white fabric came all the way down to her feet, but was only held up by a belt-like extension that snapped shut in back, and the snap button was all that needed to be undone to remove the garment. The sleeves, which were nothing but a see through fabric that connected under the arms and just hung there once your arms were through it, also connected to themselves by a silver metallic fabric,  
which made them look like folded up wings.  
  
"Danielle was right, this WILL come in handy."  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
Usagi reached for the rectangular box next. It was obviously clothes, either that or something disguised by having it in a clothes box, but chances are, it was clothes. Usagi opened the card first and read it out loud.  
  
"Happy Sweet Sixteen! Have a great day today and all year round! Love, Danni."  
  
She was just about to open the gift when Danielle stopped her, "I made this especially for you, well, more like zapped it out of thin air (AN: Made it with her magic.)Anyway, I did it because I highly doubt that anyone else would get you one, or that you would buy one yourself. Open it last. Open it ALONE. I really don't think you'll be using it for quite a while yet, but one day it will come in handy and you'll thank me," she winked.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
  
  
Mamoru was in the bathroom, clean, shaven and, well, we can cut him some slackon the clothes. I mean, it's not like he had another outfit with him. He looked down to see a note that had been slid under the door. It read: "You know what they mean."  
  
"What the?" Mamoru opened the door to see a trail of yellow rose petals scattered across the floor, (AN: In case YOU don't know what they mean, Yellow: Friendship and gratitude, white: True, pure and eternal love, Red: Romantic, Passionate love.) He followed them into the living room where a red ribbon was on the floor.There was another note next to the ribbon, "I need your friendship, because you know me better than anyone else."   
  
***FLASHBACK****  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?"  
  
"Go away, Mamoru. I've had a bad day; I don't need this right now."  
  
"Whoa! Someone's mad."  
  
"Why don't you just call me 'Odango Atma' and get it over with?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're not wearing your odangos today. You totally blew me away!"  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
"What's your problem?!"  
  
"Jerks like you have been making fun of me all day, because my parents made me wear this stupid ponytail and ribbon for a change."   
  
"Oh....I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Well why don't you just put your hair back up like you usually have it?"  
  
"People still make fun of me."  
  
"So? At least your being yourself. If they don't like it, well, screw what they think.Personally, I don't think you're you with out your hair like that. It's part of who you are.....There, now that's the Odango Atma I know!"  
  
"I never thought I'd be glad to hear you call me that!"   
  
***END FLASHBACK****  
  
He smiled and begin to follow the trail of white petals that led to the other side of the room. There he found an empty cookie tin. He laughed at that memory, Usagi could get so hyper at times. The note read: "I need your love, because there's something special about you that makes every day I'm with you one more reason I want to be with you forever."   
  
  
***FLASHBACK****  
  
"No, no! Usako don't! Auhhh! Too late."  
  
"Oooooops, sorry Mamo-chan."  
  
"I told you not to put the mixer on that high! If you don't start listening to me, then I'll never be able to teach you how to bake cookies right."  
  
"I'm listening Mamo-chan! Really I am!"  
  
"If you were listening, then there wouldn't be cookie dough all over us and the kitchen.  
  
"I'll clean it up! I promise!"  
  
"Yeah, you bet you will!"  
  
"Don't be mad Mamo-chan!"  
  
"And why shouldn't I be?!"  
  
"Mamo-chaaaaaaaaaan!"  
  
"Usagi, calm down. I'm only teasing."  
  
"Really?" *sniff*  
  
"Oh, Usako, I could never be mad at you. I love you."  
  
"....What?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what'?"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I can't be mad at you?"  
  
"AFTER that."  
  
".........*thinking*........*realization* Aww man, after all that practicing for a long romantic speech, and I just let it slip."  
  
"Heehee, Mamo-chan loves me! Mamo-chan loves me!"  
  
"You hadn't figured that out already?"  
  
"Of course, I just never heard you say it before."  
  
"Well, I do love you Usagi Tsukino, very much."  
  
"I love you too Mamoru Chiba."  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Now the trail was red rose petals, and led to the bottom of the steps where there was an actual birthday card, "You are someone who makes life a wonderful blend of warm kisses and the perfect romance with the best kind of friend. To my confidant, my heart, my life, my love: Happy birthday! Love always and forever Usagi."   
  
Mamoru's heart was pounding as he continued following the trail up the steps where at the top there was one last note. Usagi could hear Mamoru's footsteps getting closer, and let out a quiet giggle. The last note said: "The happiest moments of my life are those I spend with you. The memories that mean most to me are only between us two. My birthday gift to you is simply this: all my love, all my heart, all myself, all for you, because tonight and forever, you are my one and only love."  
  
Finally, he turned the corner into the bedroom to see Usagi lying on her side with one leg bent up and her hand on her knee, and her head resting on her other hand, wearing her Sweet Sixteen birthday gift from Danielle and a big red bow around her neck, "Happy Birthday," she smiled.  
  
Mamoru was absolutely speechless. As she stood up and glided over to him, she looked just like an old Greek painting of Aphrodite stepping right out from the mural. Both of their hearts raced faster than they ever had before, and as they looked into each others eyes, the beating seemed as if it were in unison.  
  
"Mamoru, my love, I was wrong. Our problem was not that we needed to spend time apart. Instead, We needed to become closer than ever before," she put one hand on his waist and ran the other through his raven black hair as he embraced her. "It is time to remove the physical boundaries that have kept us apart time and time again."  
  
"I have never felt like this before, Usagi."  
  
"Nor I."  
  
"I love you with all my heart and soul, my sweet Princess Serenity."  
  
"As I do you, dear Prince Endymion."  
  
*snap*  
  
At last, the Earth and the Moon were truly united as one.  
  
***************  
Well, that's it! hope ya liked it! Pleez tell me whatcha think! E-mail:  
Dannigirlsos@yahoo.com  
  



	4. A Trail of Rose Petals-Epilogue

  
Hahaha Here it is! The long awaited, well not really, I told you I get my next chapters out quickly! Anyway due to all the good reviews and people asking me to write more, I'm writing epilogues for this story and "Correcting a Past Mistake" but I still need more suggestions for that one, cause I'm not sure how to make a wedding THAT interesting w/out adding a youma which I don't wanna do, so PLEEZ give me suggestions! Ok, I've rambled enough...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does, and I just so happen to worship the ground she walks on.... this applies to ALL of my stories/chapters in case I forget to put the d/c in, so please don't sue me cause I don't have any $$$ anyway K?  
  
A Trail of Rose Petals- Epilogue  
  
  
Mamoru woke up to see the sunrise's beams shining on the face of his "Morning angel's" golden hair, and she opened her eyes to see his gazing down at her. A feeling that had both longed for since they couldn't remember when. It wasn't really a time for words; they simply held each other and whispered "I love you's" or just little sweet nothings in each other's ears.  
  
They couldn't believe that it had really been 4 years since Usagi had smacked Mamoru in the head with that crumpled up test paper, that wonderful, destined little piece of paper that had the oh-so-great responsibility of bringing the two chosen soulmates together once more. But now, they must become seperated once again, when you think about it though, three years was nothing to the 1000 that had gone by before they were reborn, or to what they would have whenever Usagi returned, which would be the rest of their lives, and no doubt beyond.....   
  
  
  
They had eventually fallen asleep again, not wanting to leave the comfort of each other's arms or the warmth of the other's skin. Usagi woke once again to the smell of bacon and eggs. She threw some pajamas on and ran downstairs. Mamoru looked over his shoulder from his place over the frying pan.   
  
"Good morning Odago," he called, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," she gently wrapped her arms around his waist so as not to burn herself, "you?"  
  
"Best in years."  
  
Usagi giggled.  
  
They sat down at the table and began to eat. "I only thought you did pastries. I never knew you could cook this well Mamo-chan."  
  
He chuckled, "Well you don't honestly think Danielle does the cooking around the apartment do you?"  
  
"Oy," Usagi rolled her eyes, "I suppose not. Haha I can just see that! Danni running around the kitchen too involved in her singing and totally oblivious to what's going on with the food!" (AN: which unbeknownst to them was going on at this very moment ^-^ )  
  
Usagi began twiring her fork around in various patterns in her hand. "So you're okay with me going to America right?"  
  
"If that's what you want to do, Usako, I'm behind ya 110%"  
  
Usagi ran over behind him, threw her arms over his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Mamo-chan!"   
  
"I'm sure it won't kill me, next Christmas isn't far away, and besides," he looked deep into her eyes and raised an eyebrow, "now I have something to look forward to every time you visit," he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
She giggled through the kiss, then backed off just a little, "And don't forget," she whispered, "I still have a week before I leave."  
  
Now it was his turn to laugh as they began their kiss again.  
  
  
  
"DaRiEn," Danielle sang in a playful, accusing tone when he returned to his apartment. She knew he had returned from oblivion last night because she had felt his prescence again. "You were at Usagi's last night weren't you?"  
  
"Dannigirl we're not getting into this," he plopped down on the couch and smiled.  
  
"Details, Mamo, (AN: I don't think this is a certified nickname for him, but think of it as the Japanese version of "Dare" ) I want details!" she smiled.  
  
"No," he stated simply.  
  
"Come on," she smiled that seductive smile of hers and continued in the sing-song tone that had not lost a battle with Mamo-chan yet, "You know you're dying to tell SoMeOnE," She had waited for the night when the two star-crossed lovers would entwine and was not about to let it go without knowing EXACTLY what happened.  
  
Mamoru looked from side to side then up at Danielle, "Well it was VERY romantic, you see, she got rose petals, and mementos from our past and......"  
  
  
  
"Mmm," Usagi was in a group hug with her parents and Sammy at the airport, "I'll miss you guys!"  
  
"Behave yourself!" Kenji told her.  
  
"And have fun, but study hard!" Ikuko said.  
  
"Don't forget to write," Sammy said.  
  
"You young man," Usagi wagged a finger in his face, "will STILL have to leave my stuff alone, and will UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES enter MY ROOM! Got that?!"  
  
"O..K.." he said with his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
The scouts and Darien seeing this chuckled a little.  
  
Her parents left to give Usagi and her friends some privacy.  
  
"You guys will be alright without me?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You really think a Negaverse monster would even DARE look at us after what you did to their last leader?" Rei commented.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine, Usagi," Ami stated, "but not having you around may bring spirits down a little."  
  
"Oh, bull crap Ami, you've still got me around!" Danielle contradicted, "And I won't allow a frown stay on someone's face for too long within a 5 mile radius of me!" she winked.   
  
Everyone giggled.  
  
"Come on we should get going," Makoto began to walk away, persuading the other girls to follow in order to let Usagi and Mamoru say goodbye properly. They took the hint. Except for Danielle; Mamoru glared.   
  
"But I wanna watch!" she complained. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Go away," Mamoru growled.  
  
Danni scrunched her face up at him, and followed the other girls out to the lobby to watch for when Usagi's plane would lift off.  
  
Mamoru gazed into the face of his bloved princess, as she looked up at him. Once again it was not a time for words. They closed that terrible gap between their mouths and entered into as passionate a kiss as they could in a public place.  
  
"Come back soon, huh?" he said.  
  
"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," Usagi giggled.  
  
"Flight 235 to America now boarding," they heard over the loudspeaker.  
  
"I guess I'd better get going," Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
They quickly kissed again before she went onto the plane and Mamoru went to join the others. He sat down in the lobby next to Danielle, as usual.  
  
"So what are you going to do now that Usagi's not going to be here for a while?" Ikuko asked Mamoru.  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered, "But I know what I'm going to do when she visits again. He pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket, spun it around between his thumb and index finger and smiled.  
  
Everyone's eyes lit up.  
  
"Knowing you, you've already got some big scheme planned to give it to her dontcha?" Danni smiled.  
  
"Yep," he winked, "And I'm pretty sure it will invlove rose petals......"  
  
  
  
Heehee I was afriad I wasn't going to be able to write an epilogue to match the quality of the story, but hey, I think I was wrong, Whatda you think???  
Please R+R  
  
note: I should be getting my "Danielle" story out to you by next week, so her parts in the story will make more sense. If I don't get the dude's permisson, I'll just give him credit for the characters and post it anyway. And I may as well tell you in advance, it would be a REALLY good idea to read "The Father of the Moon Princess," by Irongrip first, cause 1) it's one of the best stories I've read so far and 2) that's where I borrow the characters from. I'm going to give a summary of the things you need to know, for people who are like me, and wouldn't want to bother going to another story once you're already at this one, but you'll understand it better if you read the story. I'm not sure if it's on here, but if it's not, go to moonromance.com, and I know it's there. make sure to memorize the author's name, cause that's how the stories are categorized there.  
  



End file.
